


[Fanart] King Under the Mountain

by Autheane



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:59:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autheane/pseuds/Autheane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Little gift for a close friend.</p>
    </blockquote>





	[Fanart] King Under the Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> Little gift for a close friend.

____________

[ ](http://pre15.deviantart.net/8a2d/th/pre/i/2015/131/2/e/king_under_the_mountain_by_autheane-d8r8g03.jpg)


End file.
